


Superior

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Superior

They're both naked from the waist down and Kara can feel the Colonel's erection as he pushes her against the wall.

"Still think you're above me, Starbuck?"

Kara opens her mouth wide and barks out a laugh before saying yes but then he's thrusting up into her and she can't do anything but gasp and wrap her legs around his waist as he lifts her up.

"Frak me."

His mouth sucks on the curve of her neck before he bites softly and smirks. "You forgot something, Lieutenant."

Her eyes narrow but her legs wrap around him tighter. "Frak me, sir."


End file.
